Z Secret Santa ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Emily runs into Reid on Christmas Eve under interesting circumstances, and Reid is determined to bring their friendship to the next level.


**Author's Note: I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas! I couldn't let the holidays pass without some Prentiss/Reid fun, so here's a little one shot. I hope you like it! - Angie **

Aside from her dark hair and slim frame, there wasn't much that Emily Prentiss would admit to "getting" from her mother. But one thing her mother had always done, and had in fact insisted Emily do, was visit those in need or sick during the holidays. _Unlike_ her mother, Emily's intent was always untainted. She hadn't visited them because it was helpful to a political agenda; _she_ visited because she wanted to give them cause to smile.

And that was what had led her to this particular Christmas Eve at the children's cancer wing of a local hospital. She'd just delivered a large batch of toys in order to ensure that each and every child have a gift under the tree this holiday season. If there was one thing years of visiting various hospitals had taught her, it was that illness took its toll on a family—emotionally _and _financially. So she helped out the only way she could.

When she caught a glimpse of the man in the red suit walking in the opposite direction, she couldn't resist; she turned back around and headed for the play area. She walked into the room from the opposite entrance he'd be using and quietly sat down in an empty chair. The corner where she was sitting was dimly lit, but it gave her just the view she wanted. She glanced around the room, noticing a few children hanging candy canes on the Christmas tree that was against one wall of the room. There were others huddled in their parents laps anxiously, not sure what to expect from the man they'd heard of called Santa.

With a jolly ho-ho-ho, 'Santa' entered the room, a large sac slung over his shoulder. Smiling widely, he waved as he made eye contact with several of the children. As far as Santa's went, this one was incredibly lanky. His belly was obviously stuffed to make him appear larger, but his legs were like twigs, as were his arms. Her eyes followed him until he finally took the seat at the front of the room, then picked up a book and began reading. "'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house…"

Emily was surprised to recognize his voice as soon as he spoke, and grinning, she leaned back in her chair to enjoy the show.

* * *

After the story had been read and each child had received a present from Santa, Reid's gaze found the sexy brunette in the back corner of the room. She smirked as she waved at him, and with a sheepish grin, he got up and approached her.

"Hey, Em," he said uneasily.

She grinned at him. "Santa, Reid? Really?"

"It's…my second Halloween," he explained as he began to blush.

She nodded. "When you say it like that, it makes perfect sense." Everyone in the BAU knew that Halloween was Reid's favorite holiday—the _only_ one he cared for, really. So to think of him dressing up as Santa wasn't really a stretch.

"So…what about you?" he asked, as he took the chair beside her. He was safe for the time being, as all the kids appeared to be preoccupied with their new toys. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I was just…checking things out," she said evasively.

Reid quirked a knowing brown. "Something tells me that you were playing Santa, too," he said.

She pursed her lips before she spoke. "Maybe," she conceded with a teasing lilt in her voice.

He grinned at her. "It seems we have _two_ secret Santa's in the room tonight."

"Santa?" Reid looked up into the face of the nurse who'd given him the sac of toys earlier. She was holding a tray full of Styrofoam cups; there was a heap of whipped cream peeking over the top of each cup, and a candy cane sticking out over the side. "Would you and your friend like some hot chocolate?" she asked in a cheery tone of voice.

Reid looked to Emily for an answer. "I'd love some," she said.

He collected two mugs and handed one to her before turning back to the nurse. "Thank you," he said. And with a small nod, the young woman was gone.

"So _this_ is how you spend your Christmas Eve," Emily commented, then took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I'd wondered."

"You wondered how I spent my Christmas Eve?" Reid asked with a smile.

"Well, I…" Emily had to fight back the flush that threatened her cheeks. "I know your mom lives out of state," she said quickly.

Reid nodded. "Yeah," he said, letting the subject drop. "It's hard to book flights for the holidays when you work at the BAU," he said.

"I know," she agreed.

"Is that why _you're_ here?" he asked.

Emily shook her head. "The ambassador had to leave the country, so our holiday plans were scrapped," she told him.

"I'm sorry," Reid said.

Emily grinned. "_I'm_ not. This is going to be the most relaxing Christmas I've had in years."

"Well, then. I'm glad things worked out for you," he said.

She nodded. "Me, too," she said, as she finished off the rest of her cocoa, and then stood, dropping her cup into the trash can conveniently placed next to her chair. "I'm glad I ran into you tonight, Reid," she said genuinely.

"Me, too," he said, as he, too, rose from his own seat.

"And...I'm really glad that I got to see you make all of these people smile."

Reid looked down, embarrassed. "It was nothing," he muttered dismissively.

Emily shook her head. "It wasn't _nothing_, Reid. In fact to some of these people, it was everything," she informed him in a soft voice. When he lifted his head again, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, followed by a quick hug before pulling away. "I'll see you Monday," she said.

Reid nodded as she walked away. Within seconds, he was in the hallway watching her retreating form. "Em?" he called.

She turned around, an expectant look on her face.

He quickly grabbed the Santa cap he was wearing and pulled it off his head. "Would you…would you like to go out sometime? With _me_?" he asked. He was amazed when she grinned widely at him.

"Yeah, I _would_ like that," she answered.

"Oh…" Reid said in surprise. "Great. That…that's great."

She tilted her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow. "And Reid?"

"Yeah?"

She looked him leisurely up and down. "Keep the Santa suit," she said in a low voice.

"Keep the…Santa? _Really_?" he asked in surprise.

She confirmed with a nod.

"Emily Prentiss," Reid said as he shook his head in mock censure. He put he cap back on his head and smirked. "Are you trying to get on my naughty list?"

She flashed him a sexy grin. "You'll find out when you show up at my place tomorrow night at seven."


End file.
